


Why Not?

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Series: AgentCorp Love Story [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chess, F/F, Love Confessions, Picnics, Second Date, Secret Date, Secret Relationship, Soft Alex Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, Sports, Surprises, day-after, hurling game, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Lena and Alex had to push over their second date because of their work but Lena can't wait anymore and decide to take control of the situation and organised a secret date for them.Where to? How? When? Alex didn't know. The only information she got was to be at 7:00 pm at Lena's penthouse in comfy clothes and with a bag of clothes because she was kidnapped by her lover until the day after.Prequel #3 of "May I?"Sequel #2 of "Why me?"





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the new adventure for Lena and Alex.
> 
> I see you at the end.
> 
> With all my love,  
> T x.

Alex was in her commandment room checking on the big screen her team evolving on the field for a routine mission. Even if she was focused and professional on this mission, she couldn’t help to smile time to time when her phone was vibrating to announce a message from a certain Donovan.

After a private night at Lena’s penthouse, the two women agreed to keep it secret. They wanted to evolve at their own path and didn’t want either of their friends or family to rush them or pressure them. At first, Alex wasn’t ok to hide it to Kara who was the one who helped her wooing Lena but after all, Kara and Supergirl could be really invasive and Lena and Alex needed calm and peace to tame each other, to discover each other secrets and stories. On Lena’s side, James and the paparazzi were the cause of this secret. The younger Luthor wanted to feel safe and free to be herself to live this relationship which was something very new and enjoyable for once.

It’s how Alex Danvers became Lexie in Lena’s phone and Lena was Donovan in Alex’s. They were texting and seriously talking for hours at night and couldn’t help sending random facts or funny images to each other during the day.

“Who is this Donovan?”

“A friend.” Answered Alex to Supergirl who was waiting to be called as a back-up.

“At least, they make you happy.”

“Very much.

“What about Lena? I thought?”

“Lena is doing great. Can we focus on the mission, please?”

“Of course, director Danvers.” Mumbled Supergirl refocusing on the screen.

Alex smiled discreetly and texted Lena back before giving orders to her team who was checking on a new abandoned warehouse. She felt that today would be a good day and having Supergirl next to her again was one of the reasons for that feeling.

The mission went well and Supergirl flew away ready to start her other day as Kara at CatCo. When the team came back to the DEO, Alex took the time to congratulate every member of the team. When she took back the control of the DEO, she made sure that every man and woman were treated equally, respectfully and made sure to hear their needs and requests. Her office was a safe haven for anyone who needs to talk privately and the training room was opened to everyone who needed to release their frustration and stress. She needed to trust her troops and for that, she needed to know that they had the best conditions of work for their duty. Everyone one seemed to be in a good mood, everyone except agent Vasquez who arrived in the room mumbling about some security issues.

“A problem, Vas?”

“Yes, how does L-Corp succeed to deliver the package, here? We change the security codes and systems, every two days.”

“Maybe because Miss Luthor is now a part of the DEO and she is in the loop for the security info. She is also the one who helped updated it with Brainy.”

“Explained like this, it’s logical. This arrived for you from L-Corp.” Added Vasquez before returning to her post.

Alex thanked Vasquez and disappeared in her office. A letter from L-Corp wasn’t always linked to work so to avoid an awkward situation, she preferred to open it in the privacy of her office. She closed the door and dropped herself on the couch that she had installed a few days ago. She opened the envelope to find a letter and what seemed to be car keys.

**_My dear Lexie,_ **

**_It had been days that we had to push back our second date. We had these stealing moments late after work, but it isn’t enough, now. I miss you and I know that tonight is your night off and tomorrow you are off too. I have a late meeting out of town so I won’t be able to pick you up but if you show up at 7:00 pm sharp, David will be waiting for you to open my private parking. The keys are for you to drive to our meeting point. I hope you’ll enjoy your ride._ **

**_Until then, please be safe._ **

**_With admiration,_ **

**_Your Donovan._ **

**_Ps: Wear comfy clothes and pack a bag, I kidnap you until at least noon, tomorrow._ **

Alex folded the letter back in the envelope and started to play with the keys. She was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. She put the keys and envelope in the safest place of the DEO, the inside pocket of her uniform and decided to continue her day.

After an hour, her mind was still searching for which car would be her ride, she tried to text Lena but the young CEO wasn’t answering. The poor woman was probably stuck in a boring meeting surrounding by white rich men who were persuaded to be the kings and emperors of the world and to know best for everyone. After five messages including a gif of her winking and a silly joke that she found about Supergirl, Alex got involved in three saving missions and one video conferences with the president of the United States. Hopefully, since Olivia Marsdin was back in the oval office, the video-calls and conferences were less formal and less torturing for Director Danvers.

When she finally had a moment to breathe, she realised that her day was over for ten minutes already. She made sure that everything was in order, that she wasn't needed anywhere and went to change in her private locker. Afraid to be late for her meeting with David and then with Lena, she decided to take a shower and change at work and went direct to Lena’s penthouse. She took her gym bag in her locker and put some clothing that she was leaving there in case of an emergency and left the building. She was about to jump on her bike when Supergirl appeared in front of her.

“Leaving already? Up for a movie night?”

“Sorry. I already have some plans for tonight.” Answered Alex with a happy smile. “But I’ll be there for game night, tomorrow?”

“Oh. Donovan, again?”

Alex winked at Supergirl before putting her helmet and left the DEO parking. Supergirl smiled before going home, Alex wasn’t available but it didn’t mean she had to give up on her movie night. Lena was out of town for a meeting, Brainy was on DEO duty and Nia was working on a new subject for the next CatCo magazine. She decided to call Eve and see if she was available.

While the two blond women were going to enjoy a nice and calm movie night as friends, Alex was in Lena’s private parking. She was facing three motorbikes and five cars that could be the one chosen by the younger Luthor for her.

“You can really not tell me?”

“Sorry, Miss Danvers. Miss Luthor only told me to open you the garage. For the rest, it’s up to you.”

Alex tried a couple of time the button on the key without success until she realised there were two other cars in the back. When she tried a third time, the dark blue Ford Mustang reacted. It wasn’t the Porsche that Alex had dreamed of but this car was already a beautiful gift from her date. When she jumped in the car, she was like a kid playing with her new toy.

“Welcome, Miss Danvers.”

“Wow! What the…” Said Alex surprised by the car talking to her.

Alex understood rapidly that Lena, her favourite genius in the world, had everything pre-programmed for their date. Like a good soldier, she followed the direction gave by the GPS and enjoyed the nice drive she had between her hands.

One hour later, she had passed the limits of National City and was lost in the middle of nowhere. The landscapes were beautiful and Alex was surprised to see that Lena wanted her to drive in that direction. Alex knew this road as it was the one, she was used to driving to go from National City toward Midvale. When she usually took left, the GPS invited her to take right, up toward a small hill.

Ten minutes later, she was parking in front of a small lodge hidden in trees. She jumped off the car and went to the door. She was about to knock when she saw a message pinned on the door.

**_Dear Lexie,_ **

**_I’m in the back, you just have to take the small track on the right. I’m waiting for you._ **

**_Your Donovan._ **

Alex smiled and followed the direction given by Lena. She was surprised to find an opened field behind the house. There was no one, except a woman who was smashing the ball in between posts with a cross and a man behind the posts was sending the balls back.

“Lena, I think your guest is here.” Said the man after seeing Alex approaching.

“Thank you, Sean.”

Alex couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Lena had dropped her usual work clothes for sports clothes. She was wearing very tight blue shorts and a red and white tee shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. The younger woman put the cross on her shoulder and walked toward Alex who was admiring her, froze on-site.

“Did I succeeded to make Alex Danvers speechless?”

“No… I… Wow. I’m just surprised. I didn’t know that you like sport.”

“When I’ve succeeded to get send to Europe for High school. I’ve joined my school team. Irish Champion two years in a row.” Added Lena proudly smiling.

“You will never stop to amaze me, Lee.”

Alex was happy to have a moment alone with Lena. Once again, the younger Luthor seemed freer and happier than when she was in town, stuck in her work suit but this time, something was telling her that it will not be calm and relax date and once again, Alex was right.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t find the sheep, but I do have the hurling and some beer in the cooler over there.”

“You know, I don’t know how to play with that thing?” Said Alex when she took the hurl in the wrong way.

“Yes, finally some sport I can teach you.” Joked Lena, putting the hurl in Alex’s hand back in the right way. “Want to try it, Alex?”

The older Danvers nodded, Lena took her hand and led her to the field. She stopped in front of the posts making sure that she wasn't too far from them. She gave a ball to Alex who looked at her without understanding.

“As you are right-handed, you have to throw the ball over the hurl and knocked with it. Over the horizontal bar, it’s one point, under you got three.”

“Can you show me? You are right-handed too.”

“When I play hurling, I play left-handed. I have an old injury that makes my right hand weaker than my left hand. We throw the ball differently.”

Alex looked at Lena getting ready to shoot her ball. The young woman smiled and took a few big steps back. She looked at the distance, took one more step back before looking at Alex with insistence. Alex understood quickly that she was in the way. She moved aside and smiled.

“Ready, Director?”

“Always.”

Lena threw the ball under the hurl and smashed it right under the horizontal bar. The ball disappeared in the forest. Alex was gob smashed and couldn’t help admiring Lena’s arms. How she had never realised that Lena Luthor had so beautiful arms, perfectly draw just like one of these Apollon sculpted by the ancient Greek artist.

“Your turn.”

“I can’t. Did you see that shot? That was. Nope!”

“Are you, already, declaring yourself forfeit, Director Danvers? What a shame.”

“In your dreams, Luthor!”

Lena let her place to Alex and observed the older Danvers trying to shoot the ball without success. Rapidly, Lena tried to help her, comparing the hurl with a baseball bat but Alex was right, the hurl was way heavier than a baseball bat and more complicated to manipulate. The younger woman felt sorry for Alex and decided to save her from a complete fail. She stood behind Alex and held the hurl with her. I wasn’t easy for her; she hadn’t smashed a ball with her right hand in ages. She took the ball in her left hand and threw it. With Alex, she smashed the ball with their right hands. The ball didn’t go far but it did pass under the horizontal bar between the two posts.

“We did it!” Said Alex suddenly proud of herself.

“Well done! Let’s try again!”

Alex and Lena enjoyed smashing balls over and under the horizontal bar of the posts. Alex wasn’t the best at it but she did rapidly get the technic and tried her best to send the ball where she wanted too. She followed Lena who was sending the ball from farther at each try, announcing where she would send it and succeeding at every attempt. For Alex, it wasn’t right each time but she wasn’t ridiculous at all and Lena was honestly proud of her.

“That deserves a beer!” Said Lena kissing Alex on the cheek.

The older Danvers took Lena in her arms and properly kissed her for the first time since she arrived. Forehead against forehead, they enjoyed a moment of quietness and peace. Lena loved to play with Alex’s tiny hair on her neck, it was soft and so relaxing that she could stay like this forever but her stomach got in the middle when it decided to remind her that she was starving.

“When was the last time, you’ve eaten something?”

“Probably last night. I’ve forgotten. I was too focused on organising this for you and with work, I…”

“Ok, I won’t let, my girlfriend starves to death under my watch.” Said Alex without realising the importance of her words.

“Alex?”

“Yes?” Answered Alex trying to open a beer for Lena and her.

“Did you mean it?”

“Of course, I refused that you starve. Kara would never forgive me and I would never forgive myself either. I care too much about you.”

“I’m not talking about this.” Explained Lena putting her hand on Alex's elbow. “You, Alex Danvers, called me “your girlfriend”.”

“Oh. I’m not? I mean, it’s totally cool, if you don’t want or need to wait. As long as I can still kiss you and hug you. I love our moments just the two of us, I thought we were more than friends but I may be wrong, after all, it’s only our second date, officially. I…”

“Stop!” Intervened Lena shutting Alex’s monologue with her index on her lips. “I would love to be your girlfriend, but we never talked about it before. I mean, you’ve pretended to be my girlfriend for the FBI but after that, we never seriously talk about it.”

“So, let me do it again, properly.” Said Alex giving one of the opened beers to Lena before taking a sip from hers. “Lena Donovan, Lena Luthor, my dear Lena. I’m not always easy to live, I can disappear without warning and come back in the middle of the night. I will probably cancel last minute for obscure reasons and show up without warning last minute too. I will be too much, too badass when I should be soft and too soft when I should be badass. I’ll talk too much or stay silence too long. But I’m sure of one thing, I would be the luckiest if you accept me as your girlfriend. So, Lena, would you like to try to take this direction with me?”

“I would love to.”

Lena kissed Alex. They both enjoyed the moment, sitting in the grass. They enjoyed the food that Lena had prepared herself, it wasn’t much but Alex loved it. She never felt at her place in fancy restaurants and parties. She was truly happy that Lena hadn’t forced her in one of those rich and classy places where she would have felt underdress and not welcome.

The younger Luthor knew what was happening in Alex’s mind and did her best to reassure her. They hugged and kissed until the night was there. The young CEO didn’t want to go inside. She passed the ¾ of her time, inside, for once, she wanted to enjoy Nature and the fresh air.

“While I’m getting us a nice and warm comforter, can you try to make a fire, please?”

“Do you need help for…”

“Nope, I’m back in five. I need help for the fire because even if I’m a genius, I still don’t know how to do a proper one.”

Alex smiled and started to work on the fire. When Lena came back five minutes later, Alex was lying on the small picnic blanket, she was pointing at the stars as if she was counting them. The younger Luthor admired her before throwing the comforter on her.

“Oh, Luthor, you are a dead woman!” Screamed Alex trying to free herself from the duvet.

Lena ran away trying to escape from Alex. But who she was kidding? Alex had military training and she could run for hours before being tired. Lena gave up and jumped into Alex’s arms as a diversion. It worked pretty well, and Alex preferred to kiss her instead of getting revenge. The older woman brought them back to the comforter to snuggle under. The world around was rapidly forgotten by Lena when Alex started to talk about the stars just like they did on their first date. In the corner of the two women’s minds, the stars became a possible tradition they could share.

“Do you bring all your conquests, here, Miss Luthor?”

“No. No one knows about this place. Not even Supergirl. You are the first guest at Emerald Lodge. It’s the place that my grandfather bought as a refuge for my mother when she came to live in the USA.”

“Really? How does the Luthor never know about this place?”

“Because my father never knew about it. Sean, the man who was there when you arrived. He is the guardian of this place. He came from Ireland and was the best friend of my uncle. I never knew him, but Sean apparently promised him to take care of his sister, my mother. So, when my mother went to live in the USA with me to follow my father, my grandfather bought this place with all his economy and Sean made sure that this place was always a safe haven for us. When my mother died, he received the place as a gift from my mother until I turned 21. After that, I could do whatever I want with it. Sean is my last link to the Donovan name in the USA. He lives here with his wife in the small house, you’ve passed down the road.”

“That’s really kind of you.”

“He was there for me when my father passed away and I can tell you that he wasn’t holding Lionel Luthor in his heart. He always says that my mother died because of the Luthor curse and I was better than them. That’s the reason why I tried to flee to Europe. I wanted to be a Donovan more than a Luthor until I realised that I couldn’t be a Donovan without being a Luthor. I’ve embraced my heritage and he kept supporting me. It’s my way to thank him.”

“It’s a beautiful story, I feel honoured to hear this. You have lost a lot and yet, you are still giving more and more. I don’t even know if I deserve all of this and yet you are giving it to me.”

“You deserve a lot Alex; you deserve this and so much more. Don’t depreciate yourself. If I could, I would give you the world and even this wouldn’t be enough.”

“Who is the cheesy one, this time.”

“You’ve started this.” Laughed Lena before kissing Alex.

The two women kissed and cuddled under the stars until Morpheus coming down from the sky, got them in his arms and rocked them toward the world of dreams. The night wasn’t supposed to end like this but at this moment, they were calm and peaceful in each other arms and a little bird told me that a certain Kelly Donovan, sitting on a cloud was watching over them with a proud and happy smile of her face.

When the sun rose, Lena was the first one to wake up. The sound of the birds singing pulled her softly from her dreams. She smiled when she realised that she fell asleep into Alex’s arms in the middle of a field. She kissed the woman and sneakily got up. She decided to prepare a nice breakfast.

When she opened the door of the lodge, she was surprised to smell breakfast odours. She couldn’t help smiling when she saw Cora, Sean’s wife, making them a royal breakfast. She hugged her and kissed her on the cheek as good morning and thank you.

“You seemed so peaceful that I thought you would appreciate a nice breakfast with your girl.”

“Thank you. Sean shouldn’t have bothered you with this. I knew I shouldn’t have told him about the date.”

“I would have been really disappointed. I like to see you happy. We miss you, here.”

Lena smiled and leaned against the pillar of the lodge porch so she could admire Alex still sleeping under the huge comforter. Cora went to stand next to the young CEO giving her a cup of coffee. Lena thanked her and started to drink it absently.

“She is beautiful.” Said Cora softly.

“Between many other qualities, yes, she is.”

“She can only be a good person by the way she makes you smile.”

“She is so courageous and kind. She is strong and Cora, if you could hear her voice, her mind is so bright and yet, she pretends and plays the dummy every time, she can. She just wants to make people happy. She asked me to be her girlfriend, yesterday. It was beautiful, I said yes, obviously, because I could fall very hard for her but…” Started to doubt Lena.

“Why not?”

“Father. The Luthor name. The danger. I have so many other reasons.”

“You can give me a million reasons to tell you to let her go but the only reason I hear is the one here.” Said Cora putting her hand on her heart. “She makes you happy. She brought back my little smiley Lena. Your mother, may her soul rest in peace, would have loved her.”

“You think?”

“I know.” Answered Cora smiling while Alex was starting to stir. “Now, go and bring her a nice cup of coffee. I’ll leave by the back door.”

Lena kissed her on the cheek and joined Alex back under the comforter. When Alex opened her eyes, she was welcomed by the sun, the nice odour of a fresh and hot cup of coffee and the beautiful vision of Lena happily smiling to her.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Hmmm. Morning.” Lena Kissed Alex before offering her the mug. “Wow, you’re the best.”

“You’re welcome. Did you sleep well?”

“I started to get cold when you left. What time is it?”

“I have no idea. My watch is inside, and my phone is somewhere in my bags.” Answered Lena trying to reach Alex’s right wrist. “7:35 according to your watch, ma’am.”

“Hmmm, way too early for a day off.” Said Alex snuggling into Lena’s side.

Lena took the two mugs and put them beside them in the grass before hugging Alex. The two women felt back asleep in a second. They woke up an hour later or should I say, Lena, got woken up by kisses against her neck and adventurous hands which were softly caressing her belly under the comforter.

“Need something, director Danvers?”

“I have everything I need, right now.” Whispered Alex before stealing a soft kiss to Lena. “I could really get used to this.”

“Me too but sadly I’m not sure it will be possible.”

“What?” Said Alex suddenly fully awake and sitting on the ground, clearly hurt by Lena’s words. “Yesterday, you…”

“Alex, hey. Hey. Breathe. I didn’t say I didn’t want it or you. You are my girlfriend, I said yes, I’m not coming back on my words. I like you, a lot, and I care about you but I also know that my world isn’t yours. I know how much you hate rich people and all the fuss about charity events and galas where rich people show off their money and threw it to the one who needs it to feel less guilty. I get that but I also know that if we have this, if we go public, you’ll have your face on the front page of magazines, your name everywhere on the news and I don’t want that for you. I want you to be Alex Danvers, my Alex and not Lena Luthor’s new conquest or love interest.”

“So, you want this but you can’t.”

“I want you, I want to learn to know you. I want to enjoy movie dates and good restaurants but I’m scared to lose you in the fuss of my public life. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. If I have to go to a gala and wear nice clothes, I’ll do it, for you.”

“But you hate this. That is not you.”

“That is not you, either. Look at us. We’ve both enjoyed this date and there was nothing fancy. This world isn’t who you are. I will probably have some hard time. I will probably have to step back sometimes and hide but I would never leave you, I’m here and I stay until you asked me otherwise.”

“I hear you and I know you mean it. I’m truly grateful.” Said Lena caressing Alex’s cheek. “I just need to keep it between us a little longer. When I’m happy, there is always something bad happening, I may be paranoid or pessimistic but I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Our path, our rhythm. I want you to feel free to talk to me, to be yourself. There is no planning, no script. You want to go slower, we go slower, you need to step back, you can step back. What matter is our happiness and for that communication is the key.”

“Badass and romantic soft-talker. Damn, what did I do to deserve that?”

Alex smiled and kissed her. She erased the few frustration tears that had escaped Lena’s eyes before hugging her. They were in it, together and nothing could go wrong if they stayed true to themselves and honest to each other.

After a serious talk, Lena knew Alex would be starving. They decided to move inside and enjoyed the nice breakfast that Cora had made for them. Even reheated, it was the best breakfast that the Older Danvers ever had; was it because of the company? maybe.

“If you want there is a second shower in the small room, I’ll be quick.” Said Lena kissing Alex in her hair.

Alex looked at her, with admiration and love in her eyes. If Vasquez or any other of her friends would see her, they would tease her until the end of time. Without a doubt, she was whipped and could fly across the world for her beautiful girlfriend.

Lena was enjoying her shower, reliving last night, reliving her best memories, trying to understand when she got so lucky to deserve a woman like Alex. She felt truly happy and peaceful for the first time in a long time. Alex was right, she wasn’t Lena Luthor or the CEO of L-Corp, right now. She wasn’t the youngest billionaire of the USA or the greatest genius of her generation. She was the little girl who used to dream of playing the Fae Morgana in her school play or dancing at night until her feet hurt. She was Lena Donovan the woman who dreamed to visit the world and got married on the cliff of Santorini.

When she got out of the shower, she didn’t recognise herself in the mirror. She was all smiling; her eyes were shining with a thousand stars of love and passion. Life was strange when she decided that she would never be happy or in love when she decided to focus on her work and her charity events, fate decided otherwise and for once, it seemed to be on her side.

Alex was waiting for her, playing with the tower of the chess game that was set in the living room. Lena admired her, her long fingers absently caressing the piece of chess. Her muscles well draw, just enough to be sexy and attractive. Her eyes, her shy smile, this jaw and neck that she dreamed to kiss every time Alex is in the room.

“Do you like what you are seeing, Miss Donovan?”

“You have no idea how right you are.” Lena came and sat in front of Alex. “Ready for a little game?”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t like to see that beautiful smile disappear.”

“I won’t lose, Director Danvers. I’m a winner.”

“Let’s bet. The winner organises the next night out.”

“Like a date? Really?” Asked Lena surprised.

“Lena, you are my girlfriend, of course like a date. I adore passing time with you. So? Are you in?”

Lena nodded and the game was on. As everyone guessed even before the beginning of the game, Lena won. Alex was a tough contestant, but no one could reach Lena’s King without her willing. The last person who had been able to beat her was Lex Luthor, himself, when she was five. Alex Danvers was good but to beat Lena Luthor, you had to be the best. The older Danvers decided to try another technique. If she wasn’t able to win with her knowledge, she will use another strategy.

“It’s warm in here, no?” Asked Alex taking off her shirt to be only in her black tank top.

“You really think that it could work.”

Lena who was already only wearing a t-shirt decided to let her hair fall on her shoulders, she knew how much the other woman loved her hair down. She could play that game easily and she knew that as badass as Alex was, women were still her weakest point.

After three games and as many as defeats for Alex, Lena stopped the disaster. She got up and went to sit down on Alex’s lap. She put her arms around her neck and started to tease Alex’s hair with her fingers.

“We said nothing public. So, no gala or premiere. What do you think, movie night at my place, next Friday? You, me, my giant screen and your favourite action movie.” Lena enlightened every word with a kiss.

“I’m not sure, I’ll be able to survive a week, without kissing you. Especially after this amazing night and morning.”

“I’m pretty sure, we will eat some food during the week… So, we can have lunch at my office.”

“Or mine, fewer risks that Supergirl landed in the middle of our lunch. I can close my door and there isn’t any balcony for her to land.”

“And it could be work-related, right.” Added Lena before kissing her again.

She got addicted to these soft and sweet lips. The two women were so lost their bubble, kissing, hugging each other that they didn’t hear Sean entered in the living room. The old man had his arms full of grocery.

“Fear not, I’m not here. Cora was afraid you’ve died of starvation.”

Lena jumped from Alex’s embrace and was in the kitchen in a second offering her help to Sean. Alex was hiding taken between laugh and embarrassment. She got up and joined the two others in the kitchen. Lena was laughing, her cheek covered with flour.

“Hey, Alex. Let me properly introduced you, Sean McGrath. My mother’s and my guardian angel, my secret godfather and the man who taught me how to cook to survive my years of university.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Happy to finally meet the mysterious Alexandra who makes my little sun’s heart beats this fast.”

“Sean!” Mumbled Lena shocked.

“So, you are an FBI agent, are you ok with the fact that my dear Lena is a Luthor?” Asked Sean ignoring Lena’s complaints.

“I’m not going to lie mister McGrath, Lena was, is, my little sister best friend and I was afraid that miss Luthor was just like her brother but I quickly realised that she was more than just a name and I would now fight anyone who treats her badly just because she had the misfortune to wear the same name as monsters and villains when she is an adorkable genius.”

“Honest and direct. I like that. Lena is a public person; you know it and…”

“Ok, ok, Sean. Alex is a good person, she knows everything about me and she is still here. Don’t worry.” Tried Lena without success. “Please, don’t scare her!”

Lena ended up making coffee for everyone while Sean was giving Alex, the shovel talk. The older woman was impressed but also very happy to know that Lena had someone in her corner if something wrong happened between them. She wasn’t clairvoyant and even if she hoped for a perfect future, bad luck and troubles could happen to them.

“If I’m being honest mister McGrath, sorry, I mean Sean. I think my sister would say the same thing. Lena does deserve the best and I’ll do everything that is in my power to offer it to her. I’m happy and reassured to know that someone is taking care of her outside of our little family. Now, I know that if something happens to me, she won’t be alone in it.”

Lena didn’t like the last affirmation but preferred to stay quiet about it. She knew that falling in love with Alex was synonymous of taking a risk to lose her prematurely during a mission. At this moment, she preferred to focus on the positive, Sean and Alex seemed to be on the same side and to like each other.

When Sean left, the two women decided to return to the civilisation. Deep down, they wanted to stay forever but they knew they had people in National City who were waiting for them for their weekly game night.

“You’re sure, you don’t want to stay? We could go to your sister place, together.”

“And what about the keep it between us.” Asked Alex hugging Lena tenderly. “I see you in less than two hours.”

In the secret of the private parking, they kissed one last time. Alex abandoned the Mustang for her own drive. Both women left with only one thought in their mind, the next time they would be alone, together. It was now hard for them to be apart, facing loneliness and empty flat but they knew that somewhere in the city, someone was waiting for them, waiting for their kisses, hugs and love. Let our two lovers enjoyed this beautiful respite.

**Donovan: Miss you, already.**

**Lexie: Miss you too. Two hours, we can do it.**

_**When we let someone enter our heart, it is hard to let them leave our arms.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?
> 
> I hope you did. Don't hesitate to leave some comments and kudos. I adore to read you.
> 
> Do we continue the adventure?
> 
> Until next time, take care of you,  
> With all my love,  
> T x


End file.
